


Mr. McMullet, the Dinosaur

by Maverick



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Last time I checked, bad hair wasn’t communicable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. McMullet, the Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: [ The Random Title Generator Challenge](http://ana-grrl.livejournal.com/199860.html)
> 
> Thanks to **pollitt** for beta and brain storming.

“You’re sure you guys will be okay?” John asked as he walked Teyla and Ronon down to the lobby.  
  
Teyla smiled and touched his arm. “We will be fine John.”  
  
“You just take care of McKay,” Ronon added as they walked outside and into the oppressive heat.  
  
It should not be in the nineties in October, John thought as he opened the door of the limo for Teyla. He handed her the tickets. TheSGC had arranged a VIP tour for them. Saving two universes had its advantages.  
  
John looked from one to the other before they got into the car. They looked just like any other tourists. Teyla was wearing a pretty flowered skirt and black top with elaborate sandals that she purchased on a shopping spree withVala and Colonel Carter in Colorado Springs. Ronon looked so much younger in his black jeans and the Chicago Bears football jersey that John and Rodney had bought him in Chicago.  
  
Ronon grasped John’s shoulder before sliding into the back seat of the car and smiled his most feral smile. “I promise I won’t pull any knives or anything.”  
  
“And you have my vow that we will follow Rodney’s advice and not make any negative remarks at the gravesite.”  
  
John had to laugh at that. Out of the four of them, he guessed he really didn’t need to worry about Teyla or Ronon’s behavior. “Use the cell phone if you need anything.”  
  
“We will. And we’ll bring you back... What did McKay call them?”  
  
“Souvenirs?”  
  
Ronon nodded.  
  
John looked to Teyla and smiled. “Make sure he buys them this time.”  
  
“Tell Rodney we hope he feels better soon.”  
  
John nodded and darted back inside the hotel as the car drove away.  
  
This side trip to Memphis was for Ronon. Someone on Atlantis had turned him on to Elvis and when he found out that people could visit Graceland, he asked if they could go. And oddly enough it was Rodney who piped up and said, “Of course. You want to see Graceland, we’ll take you to Graceland.” So after spending four fun filled days in Chicago, they hopped a plane to Memphis.  
  
John hadn’t been back to the Bluff City in almost a decade, so he figured, what the hell. What the hell quickly turned into “oh wow, cool” when he found out that Rodney had gotten them tickets to Sun Studios. He felt the electricity in the air when he stood in the room where Johnny Cash recorded his first records. Itwasn’t quite the same thrum that he felt on Atlantis, but it came close to filling him with the same joy.  
  
All three of his teammates were smiling at him with such glee that he bounced on his feet and flashed them a sincere smile of his own, because obviously this excursion was all for him. The perfect morning gave way to an amazing lunch of ribs and pulled pork atCorky ’s. The restaurant was packed, the noise almost deafening. Crowds were something that took a lot of getting used to when back on Earth. John did his best to block them out, but he could tell his teammates were having the same reaction. But then it became almost a moot point when he got distracted by...  
  
Rodney kicked him under the table. “Hello. I’m supposed to be the one with the bad manners. So stop staring.”  
  
John blinked and shook his head. He hadn’t realized that’s what he was doing. But it was odd, really. And kind of disturbing. “It’s just. I haven’t seen that many...”  
  
Both Teyla and Ronon looked at him like they were ready to use their silverware as weapons if he so required.  
  
He smiled at them. “It’s nothing dangerous. It’s just I haven’t seen that many haircuts like that in one place in a couple of decades.”  
  
“Yes, yes. Memphis obviously has its own time dilation field where apparently the mullet is still king.”  
  
“Mullet?” Ronon asked looking from John to Rodney.  
  
“Yes, mullet. Like that guy over there,” Rodney motioned with his head. "Short on top and the sides, long in back. It’s a fashion nightmare from the 80s along with parachute pants and leg warmers.”  
  
The way Rodney had said, ‘leg warmers,’ John knew he was hiding something, and he bet Jeannie probably could shed a little light on that one. He’d file that tidbit away for later.  
  
Rodney kicked him again. “Will you quit it. While I’m sure both Ronon and Teyla could take that entire table out without getting up from their seats, I’d like to have some barbecue, thank you very much.”  
  
John held up his hands in surrender. “Okay, McKay. You win. I’ll stop looking.” Of course as soon as he said that another guy with a mullet sat down at the table across from them.  
  
It was Rodney’s turn to gape. “Seriously, is there some kind of convention in town or something? Although, the last time I checked, bad hair wasn ’t communicable. I don’t think you or the dread pirate Ronon over there have anything to worry about, Colonel Follicles. It’s me with my ever receding hairline that might one day think it’d be a good idea to let my hair grow out in back.”  
  
Ronon narrowed his eyes like he was picturing that image. “You do that and I’ll shoot you.”  
  
Teyla was the first to laugh at Ronon’s serious tone and the look of shock on Rodney’s face. Then the rest of the table joined in.  
  
“Good to know you have my back,” Rodney said with a grin as the waitress brought their orders.  
  
The four of them chowed down on the barbecue like they hadn’t eaten for days. Even Teyla ordered a second sandwich. It was one of the best meals that John could remember.  
  
Of course, nothing ever could be that perfect, and they were almost through with lunch when the proverbial shit hit the fan. Teyla wiped her mouth with her napkin before she turned her concerned eyes to Rodney. “Are you feeling all right Rodney? Your face is very red.”  
  
Rodney stood up quickly and bullied his way through the lunch crowd to the bathroom. John got up and followed. He waited outside the stall of the bathroom as he listened to Rodney retch up his lunch. He wet several paper towels for something to do. He was never very good in situations like this, but he needed to be there for Rodney. The door creaked open and Rodney looked about the worst that John had seen him, including after he had shot him. “How you doing buddy?” he asked handing Rodney the paper towels.  
  
Rodney walked to the sink, cupped water in his hand and rinsed his mouth. “I’m an idiot.”  
  
“Nah, you’re a genius remember?”  
  
“Yes, well this genius forgot he’s sensitive to MSG.”  
  
“We didn’t have chinese food.”  
  
Rodney leaned back against the sink. “They use it as a flavor enhancer in most barbecue sauces as well. I’m sorry. Oh fuck...” He turned back around and retched into the toilet once more.  
  
Once they were pretty sure that Rodney had nothing left in him to throw up, they headed back to the hotel. Both Teyla and Ronon had offered to forgo the trip to Graceland, but Rodney insisted that the three of them should go without him and that he would simply sleep for the next few hours and hopefully feel better by dinner time. Johnwasn’t about to leave Rodney alone, so they compromised and decided that Teyla and Ronon could go on their own.  
  
When John made it back to their presidential suite, he found that Rodney had turned the air down to arctic and closed all of the drapes. John toed off his shoes and went into the bedroom to check on Rodney, who was curled up in the fetal position in the middle of the bed. He bent down and put his palm on Rodney’s forehead. “How you doing?”  
  
“I feel like my brain is trying to burst out of my skull. Did Ronon and Teyla get off all right?”  
  
“Yes, they did. And they both said they hope you feel better soon. Anything I can do?”  
  
Rodney shook his head miserably. “No. I took a couple of aspirin which should counteract the effects. Pretty much now, I just have to ride it out. I forgot how much I fucking hate this.”  
  
John rubbed his thumb against Rodney’s temple. “You want me to leave you alone?”  
  
Rodney looked up at him, his eyes vulnerable and in pain. “Stay?”  
  
John smiled and bent down to kiss his temple. “You got it.” Careful not to make too much movement, he settled on the bed facing Rodney. “My mom used to get migraines when I was a kid. I’d massage her head for her. She said it made her feel better. Can I do that for you?”  
  
Rodney nodded and bent his head forward into John’s waiting hands.  
  
John ran his fingers through Rodney’s hair, letting his thumbs settle against his temples. He applied light pressure, moving his thumbs in slow soothing circles.  
  
“That feels really good.”  
  
John smiled and kissed Rodney’s forehead. “Good.”  
  
“I’m sorry I ruined everyone's vacation.”  
  
John stopped moving his hands and met Rodney’s eyes with his own. “You didn’t ruin anything. To tell you the truth, I’d much rather spend the afternoon in a darkened hotel room with you than out in 90 degree weather with a bunch of Elvis fanatics.”  
  
“Um, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m not really feeling up to sex.”  
  
John blew out a breath against Rodney’s face. “I didn’t say anything about sex. Jesus, Rodney give me some credit.”  
  
Rodney rubbed his head against John’s shoulder. “What? The two of us having an afternoon to ourselves, I think sex is usually a given.”  
  
“Can’t I just enjoy spending some time alone with you?”  
  
“Let me guess, you’re some kind of secret napper aren’t you?”  
  
John started massaging Rodney’s head again. “As a matter of fact, yes I am. Naturally lazy remember?”  
  
“Thanks for staying. With me.”  
  
John kissed Rodney’s jaw. “Anytime.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Teyla and Ronon returned sometime later, they found their teammates curled up on the bed. They had shifted in sleep so that John was spooned up against Rodney’s back, one arm curled around Rodney’s side, his hand covering Rodney’s heart. Both of Rodney’s hands held John’s arm against him. John’s head was nestled against Rodney’s nape and they were breathing in sync.  
  
Teyla and Ronon looked at each other and smiled, closing the door to the bedroom behind them. Neither of them were much for pictures, choosing to keep their memories in their mind's eye, but the image of their friends so at peace would most definitely be added to the stack of remarkable memories of their trip to the Milky Way.  
  



End file.
